Varicela, no demoníaca
by Sadder.than.Silence
Summary: 1º puesto en el reto "Mi Personaje Favorito" del foro "Cazadores de Sombras". Will no era uno de esos a los que puede sacársele una cosa de la cabeza así como así. Se consideraba a sí mismo un adulto responsable, a la par que un cazador de sombras bastante decente, así que superaría ese día, y después siguiente, sin que ningún acontecimiento catastrófico tuviera lugar.


_Este fic participa en el reto "Mi personaje favorito", del foro "Cazadores de Sombras". Los personajes, los espacios, la unión entre parabatais, son obra de Clare._

* * *

_**Varicela, no demoniaca**_

* * *

Aunque jamás iba a reconocerlo, Will no las tenía todas consigo. Sin embargo se dedicó a asegurar con vehemencia lo contrario durante todos los días previos. Le dijo a todo el mundo que aquello no era verdad; que podría apañárselas perfectamente él solo; que había combatido en mil batallas contra los seres más espeluznantes que uno pueda imaginar y ésta no iba a ser diferente, y que, además, estaba a punto de quedarse como responsable del Instituto de Londres, su director, y sin duda le vendría bien ir practicando.

"_Todavía te encuentras convaleciente por ese tajo que te asestó el demonio lux"_, adujeron algunos de ellos, con el fin de quitarle la idea de la cabeza.

Pero Will no era uno de esos a los que puede sacársele una cosa de la cabeza así como así. Se consideraba a sí mismo un adulto responsable, a la par que un cazador de sombras bastante decente, así que superaría ese día, y después siguiente, sin que ningún acontecimiento catastrófico tuviera lugar.

En realidad Bridget era quien menos se fiaba de él. Le costó horrores convencer a su musical cocinera irlandesa para que hiciera uso del par de días libres que tenía asignados semanalmente.

Pero el segundo lugar en la negra lista de la desconfianza, y eso sí que le dejaba la autoestima por los suelos, lo ocupaba Tessa. Tessa. Su Tess.

Pocos días antes, Tessa fue convocada por primera vez para participar en algo parecido a una asamblea del Laberinto Espiral de los Brujos, tras la persistente insistencia de Magnus en que debía de formar parte de éste, en algún lugar al Norte de Irlanda. Un lugar con enormes bloques de piedras prehistóricas que fueron colocadas en vertical y formando un círculo perfecto por los antiguos habitantes de la zona. Para los brujos, se trataba de un espacio mágico y propicio para la reunión, ya que lo atravesaba una de las denominadas Líneas Ley. Will no entendía la razón por la que habían de marcharse hasta Irlanda en su afán asambleario, existían ese tipo de monumentos megalíticos mucho más cerca de Londres, pero tampoco era su intención ponerse a discutir con los brujos del Laberinto Espiral al respecto.

Tessa había partido esa misma mañana, con una mezcla de ansiedad y preocupación reflejadas tanto en su bonito rostro como en sus profundos ojos grises; aunque no sin antes darle semejante cantidad de instrucciones sobre la forma en que debía de cuidar a sus dos hijos, que éstas todavía bailaban una especie de polka en la cabeza de Will.

"_No permitas que Lucie duerma durante todo el día, porque entonces no lo hará por la noche_", le había dicho.

"_Cuidado con James y su nueva tendencia a escalarlo todo_", había añadido.

"_Y no les leas a los niños novelas góticas que incluyan suicidios antes de dormir, les provocan pesadillas_", hubo proseguido.

Y más. Mucho más:

"_Nada de chocolate entre horas o cosas muy azucaradas, que luego se alteran y no hay quien los pare – cuidado con las escaleras de la biblioteca, el otro día James se lanzó desde ellas para ver si podía rodar como un escarabajo pelotero – si Lucie llora, mejor que no intentes cantarle ninguna canción – no permitas que Matthew le meta cosas raras en la cabeza a James, ya sabes lo fácil de convencer que es tu hijo – y sobre todo, bajo ninguna circunstancia, nunca les quites un ojo de encima a los niños, en ningún momento_"

_Mujer de poca fe_, musitó Will para sus adentros, pero no lo dijo. Eran sus hijos, ¿acaso creía que iba a permitir que nada malo les sucediera?

"_Gracias por el voto de confianza_", entonó Will, con acritud en la voz y una expresión de cara herida ante la lista de advertencias de Tessa.

Pero Tessa, de todas maneras, le revolvió los negros rizos con una mano, luego lo atrajo hacia ella, sujetándolo por la camisa, y después le besó, susurrando contra sus labios que le quería, que no había nadie en esta o cualquier otra dimensión en quien confiara tanto como confiaba en él.

_"Bah, paparruchas"_, masculló él contra su boca, mientras se iba viendo atrapado por la calidez de los labios de Tessa, "_sólo lo dices porque estamos casados y porque…"._ Se le evaporaron las palabras y se fundió por completo con ella en ese beso, el primero de despedida desde hacía mucho tiempo; devolviéndoselo, haciéndolo tan lento, tan largo y húmedo como le fue posible.

Por suerte Charlotte y Henry tenían su confianza en las capacidades de Will como cuidador de tiernas criaturas al menos en niveles medios. Ellos dos habían tenido que marcharse a Idris con carácter de urgencia. Charlotte era la Cónsul, pero aún andaba de aquí para allá entre Alicante y Londres, todavía no había establecido su residencia de manera permanente en la Ciudad de Cristal, y ese tipo de viajes inesperados surgían con frecuencia. A Charlotte y a Henry siempre les acompañaba su primogénito Charles Buford, tan lumbreras como su madre, pero al pequeño Matthew solían dejarlo en Londres, en esta ocasión al cuidado de Will

"_No os preocupéis_", les había dicho Will mientras los despedía en las escaleras de entrada del Instituto. "_Matthew es un amor. No va a causarme ningún tipo de problema_".

Mentira.

No porque Matthew Fairchild no fuera un amor de niño, que lo era, si no por lo de no causar problemas. Matthew, el pequeño y tierno Matt, tenía la dudosa habilidad de causar todo tipo de destrozos por la casa. Claro heredero de la desbordante inventiva de su padre, curioso por naturaleza y soñador, a éste solían ocurrírsele planes de lo más siniestros para un crío de su corta edad, a los que arrastraba al, un año menor, y fácilmente corrompible James, siempre y en cada ocasión.

Fue una suerte que Cecily y Gabriel no decidieran marcharse a unas improvisadas vacaciones y dejar a su retoño, prácticamente recién nacido, también a su cargo. O que Sophie y Gideon, que se encontraban pasando una temporada en Madrid, no volvieran de repente e hicieran lo propio con los suyos, aduciendo una necesidad imperiosa de acudir a, por ejemplo, las carreras de caballos de Royal Ascot. A Gideon le encantaban los caballos, y a Sophie llevar sombreros, así que bien podría haber pasado.

La mañana comenzó bastante bien. Los niños durmiendo y él leyendo tranquilamente una copia de_ Drácula_, de Bram Stoker, en la Biblioteca.

Ya que por supuesto, Will había sido previsor. Se había llevado a James y Matthew a High Park la tarde anterior, y había tenido a los pequeños cosa de cuatro horas jugando a relevos, para cansarlos a base de bien. Luego por la noche, tras la cena, se había empeñado en enseñarles a jugar a las Charadas, un juego de lo más inapropiado, a ojos de Tessa, ya que incitaba a los niños a mentir. El caso es que ambas dos criaturas no se fueron a la cama hasta las tantas de la madrugada, con el simple objetivo de que al día siguiente estuvieran muertos de sueño y tan agotados como fuera posible.

La pequeña Lucie, con su tierna edad, no provocaba a Will ni la más mínima preocupación. Era una cosita dulce, graciosa y regordeta que sólo abría la boca para reír, y si alguna vez lloraba, el motivo estaba más que justificado (su hermano y su primo le habían arrebatado un juguete de la manera más cruel, le habían pellizcado uno de sus rosados y rechonchos mofletes, o le habían untado el chupete con sal).

Por aquella época Will se encontraba enganchado a las novelas de misterio metafísico. Le hacía gracia ver la forma en que los mundanos encontraban las explicaciones más extravagantes para los fenómenos vinculados con el mundo de las sombras. Hacía poco, había llegado a sus manos un anónimo relato titulado _El extraño misterioso, _que le llamó poderosamente la atención. Se trataba de la traducción de una obra alemana publicada a mediados de la centuria y en ella, el autor daba rienda suelta a su imaginación sobre el folklore vampírico, afirmando cosas tales como que éstos podían convertirse en niebla para acceder a una víctima. Aquello pudo ser cierto, antes de la firma de los Acuerdos. Ahora todos y cada uno de los vampiros de Londres se hallaban bajo el estricto control de la Clave.

La cuestión es que tras aquella novela, Will le pilló afición a la temática, y esta vez se había decantado por la versión de un príncipe rumano bastante sádico (sobre el que ya circulaban ciertas leyendas en el submundo, de dudosa credibilidad en su mayor parte) escrita por el compatriota irlandés de Bridget, Bram Stoker (ese gusto irlandés por lo macabro…). Una lectura ideal para una clara mañana de comienzos de verano.

Todo iba de fábula hasta que el suave y lánguido gemido de una niña estropeo su lectura y sobresaltó su calma. Will se levantó de la butaca en la que se hallaba sentado de un salto y corrió como alma que lleva al diablo en dirección al cuarto que compartía con Tessa, donde había dejado a Lucie profundamente dormida al levantarse esa mañana. Pudo respirar aliviado sólo al comprobar que la pequeña se encontraba allí, llorando suavemente, como lo hacía ella; tumbada en su cunita, y con los ojos cerrados, como si estuviera teniendo un mal sueño.

Las cortinas estaban corridas, por lo que apenas dejaban entrar la luz en la habitación. Recogió a la niña de la cuna y la meció en sus brazos con suavidad para intentar calmar su desazón, consiguiendo que Lucie cesase el llanto y volviera a respirar de manera uniforme, apoyando la cabeza contra el pecho de su padre y agarrando su camisa con una manita cerrada, como si no quisiera separarse de él. A Will le enterneció tanto el gesto que quiso posar los labios sobre la frente de su hija y besarla.

Y entonces, se estremeció, horrorizado. La niña estaba ardiendo. Tan caliente como las paredes del infierno, y húmeda por las gotitas de sudor que le bañaban el rostro. A Will le invadió una oleada de miedo. Quiso tomar a Balios, encontrar a Tessa en donde quiera que estuviese y llevarla hasta allí. Pero se había comprometido a no abandonar el Instituto.

Abrazó con más fuerza a su hija, susurrando palabras calmantes en no sabe cuántos idiomas. No podía pensar con claridad. Se acercó lentamente a una de las ventanas y desplazo unos centímetros de cortina, dejando pasar la luz.

Eso puso a Will al borde de un ataque de histeria.

A la pequeña se la veía bastante a topos, con menudas manchas rojas repartidas tanto por su preciosa carita, como por sus rollizos y diminutos brazos, que era lo único que tenía a la vista. A Will casi le da un síncope al ver a su hija en ese estado, febril y moteada. La pequeña abrió los ojos, azul oscuro, imposiblemente grandes en su pequeño rostro, y lo miró.

De repente se sintió el inútil más inútil de todos los tiempos. Todo lo que había aprendido en su vida, todo lo que le habían enseñado los cazadores de sombras: matar demonios con diligencia, dibujar runas con maestría, moverse con la elegancia y la rapidez de un halo de luz, hablar y comprender una cantidad indecente de lenguas muertas… no le servía para absolutamente nada en esa ocasión; nada de eso iba a lograr bajar la fiebre o calmar el dolor de su niña.

Sin soltar a Lucie de sus brazos, y tras comprobar que la habitación que compartían James y Matthew todo se encontraba en orden (ambos apaciblemente dormidos y sin rastros de fiebre en sus frentes), bajó un piso y se dirigió al Salón, con la intención de enviar un mensaje de fuego a la Ciudad de Hueso. Los Hermanos silenciosos sabrían qué hacer.

Dos representantes de la Hermandad se personaron en la antigua iglesia ni veinte minutos más tarde, pero fueron suficientes para que Will ya estuviera subiéndose por las paredes; metafóricamente hablando; ya que todavía tenía a Lucie en sus brazos y no tenía intención alguna de soltarla.

Will fue incapaz de ocultar la decepción de su rostro cuando se dio cuenta de que entre los Hermanos enviados no estaba Jem. Podría reconocerlo con o sin capucha, podría diferenciarlo entre una horda de Hermanos cuadrados en filas como un ejército y colocados de espaldas a él. Era Jem, y siempre supo que había una magia entre ellos mucho más potente que la de las runas de la Hermandad.

El Hermano Enoch obligó a Will a llevar a Lucie a su cuna y abandonar el cuarto, para que ellos pudieran examinar a la niña de forma conveniente. Will, como era de esperar, se negó en rotundo a soltar a su niña durante largo rato, pero al final tuvo que desistir ante el imperativo y molesto tono telepático que usaban los hermanos al hablar con él.

Transcurrió un siglo, puede que dos, hasta que uno de ellos apareció, con aspecto sombrío, en la puerta de la habitación, donde Will estaba esperando (después de haberse consumido ávidamente todas las uñas de las manos).

_No has de preocuparte, William Herondale, _le hablo mentalmente. _Tu hija se salvará, aunque hay poco que nosotros podamos hacer por ella_.

A Will esas palabras lo inquietaron, si cabe, todavía un poco más.

"¿Que no podéis hacer nada por ella?", escupió con una voz que sonaba cargada de incredulidad e indignación. "Por el Ángel que eso es impensable. Sois nuestros médicos. Deberíais saber cómo bajarle la fiebre a una niña pequeña. ¿Y qué significan todas esas manchas rojas que Lucie tiene esparcidas por toda la piel?".

_Lucie ha contraído una enfermedad mundana, _replicó el hermano. _Tú mismo eres medio mundano, William, esa es la causa de que la niña se encuentre enferma. Este tipo de enfermedades víricas no afectan a los nefilim, sus defensas mejoradas por la sangre del Ángel son capaces de evitarlo. Pero Lucie Herondale lleva en sus venas tu lacra mortal, la parte más humana de tu cuerpo. La dominancia de la sangre nefilim no ha sido suficiente para librarla de contraer varicela._

Will estaba horripilado con el diagnóstico, y se sentía culpable porque su hija hubiera heredado esa debilidad sanguínea.

"Entonces, la varicela lo tiene nada de demoniaco, ¿verdad?" inquirió Will temeroso, sintiéndose tan perdido como Gulliver al desembarcar en la ciudad miniatura de Liliput.

_Varicela mundana;_ _mun-da-na_, insistió el hermano Enoch, con tono claramente molesto, a su cabeza.

"¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer?", quiso saber Will, a su vez preguntándose si empezar a devorarse los nudillos tendría el mismo efecto balsámico que las uñas.

_Le hemos vendado las manos, _contestaron ellos, como dos voces susurrantes, sincopadas, carentes de vida._ Para impedir que se produzca heridas a causa del picor de la piel. También le hemos administrado algunas hierbas que le bajaran la fiebre._ _Habrás de colocar paños húmedos en la frente y las articulaciones de Lucie, para evitar que ésta vuela a subir. _

"¿Seguro que no se puede hacer nada más?", indagó Will, quien se sentía insistente hasta la médula.

_No hay más que esperar hasta que la enfermedad remita, eso es lo único que puedes hacer, William Herondale._

_No hay más que esperar_.

Los Hermanos Silenciosos desaparecieron por el mismo lugar que habían llegado, con el traqueteo lúgubre de su carruaje marcado con las insignias de la Clave, avanzando lentamente hacia la salida.

Will se quedaba solo otra vez, y en ese momento, mientras les observaba marcharse desde la ventana de la habitación que compartía con Tessa, se dio cuenta de que Lucie y él no necesitaban el frío consejo de un Hermano silencioso cualquiera, ni que les explicaran las peculiaridades de las enfermedades mundanas. A quien necesitaban era a Jem. Jem, quien jamás les dejaría en la estacada. Jem, a quien lo único que complacía de su nueva forma de vida era esa capacidad de sanar, otorgada por medio de conocimientos milenarios a aquellos que aceptaban sepultar sus vidas para siempre bajo los muros de hueso, en esa carcel mal llamada ciudad.

Lucie necesitaba al Jem médico, con carácter de urgencia. Sus manos sabias, su propia experiencia personal para tratar con la enfermedad. Pero él, Will, también necesitaba a su amigo, su estrella guía, su parabatai. Podrían pasar cien años, y seguiría necesitándolo.

Así que después de colocar sobre el cuerpecillo de Lucie tanto trapo húmedo como encontró en la cocina, dejando a la pobre niña con un aspecto parecido al de una momia infantil; y algo más calmado, tras comprobar que su elevada temperatura corporal estaba remitiendo. Se dedicó a enviar cosa de diez mensajes de fuego adicionales a la Ciudad de Hueso, con la intención de aburrir tanto a los Hermanos que acabaran por enviarle a Jem (lo cual, sin duda, les cabrearía a todos, especialmente a Jem). Pero daba lo mismo, la situación lo requería y Will necesitaba a su _hermano_ junto a él.

Lo que Will no imaginaba en aquellos momentos, es que lo más trágico de la jornada todavía estaba por llegar.

Intuyó que alguien más, aparte de él, andaba danzando por las estancias del Instituto, debido a los sonoros gritos infantiles que se escuchaban en la planta de arriba. Presuroso, acudió allí, sabiendo de antemano que sólo podía tratarse de esas dos pequeñas bestias: su hijo James, y el pequeño de los Fairchild, los cuales seguramente se hubieran despertado sin que él se diese cuenta.

Llego al lugar de origen del alboroto, la Biblioteca, más agotado de lo que debería, con las piernas cansadas y sin resuello, lo cual no era normal ni en él, ni en ningún cazador de sombras que se dignara de serlo; lo único que había hecho es subir un piso de escaleras. Además tenía un molesto pitido vibrante en los oídos y un dolor de cabeza que iba en aumento, posiblemente debido a la preocupación.

Will tomo aire y abrió la puerta al grito de:

"¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí?".

Lo que estaba pasando es que James y Matt estaban jugando a Indios y Vaqueros, en pijama, y con una indumentaria que a saber de dónde habían sacado, usando los muebles del lugar a modo de decorado para la escena: las escaleras, las butacas, el atril… todo había sido removido.

¿Cómo, por el Ángel, no había notado el ruido que debían de haber estado haciendo?

Su pequeño y dulce James había debido de desplumar algún instrumento de limpieza de Bridget, porque llevaba un espléndido tocado de plumas grises ensartado en la cabeza y se sentaba sobre un burdo intento de tepee, las viviendas de forma cónica de los indios norteamericanos, sin duda fabricado por los mismos Matt y James, usando las escaleras que había en la Biblioteca (para alcanzar los libros en las estanterías más altas), de modo que simularan las paredes. Por suerte no habían usado las cortinas para dar más fidelidad al decorado.

Matthew, por su parte, estaba dando vueltas alrededor de James, quien lo miraba encaramado a su tienda, emitiendo un parpadeante grito. Matt llevaba un cinturón de armas sujeto a la cintura, un chaleco de su padre, un sombrero salido de quién sabe dónde, y un rifle decorativo que Will identifico como parte de la colección de armas de fuego que había colgada en una de las paredes del Salón.

Will se maldijo a si mismo por haber pasado tantas noches relatando historias del Salvaje Oeste a James y Matt, con la noble intención de incitarles al sueño. Se maldijo por haberles hablado de Toro Sentado, Nube Roja, los Siux o el General Sherman.

James, que se había pintado rayas rojas en la cara, signos de guerra, posiblemente con un carmín de su madre, abrió sus dorados ojos de tal manera que el cuarto se llenó de luz. Ceso el ruido que estaba haciendo golpeando una palma de la mano contra su boca y exclamó azorado:

"¡Papá!", mientras intentaba incorporarse de su posición sentada entre dos escaleras, quedando en una embarazosa situación, en precario equilibrio, con un pie en cada eslabón.

A todo esto Matthew, había detenido su asalto al campamento indio y estaba gritando:

"¡Abortar plan! ¡Abortar plan!, retírense a las trincheras, soldados, nos están acribillando", volando como una bala hacia la parte trasera de una de las estanterías y ocultándose allí.

Will se quedó ojiplático, plantado en la puerta, muerto de asombro por lo cuidado de la escena, demasiado trabajada para unos niños tan pequeños, y temeroso de que su hijo se pudiera caer.

Y eso fue exactamente lo que pasó, por más que Will saltara como un resorte para socorrerlo.

James comenzó a tambalearse sobre las tablas de madera de la escalera, intentando estabilizarse, sin éxito, elevando los brazos en lateral. Y en menos que nada, estaba derramado contra el suelo, junto a su campamento indio, sus pinturas de guerra, y sus plumas. Y lo que es peor, con un corte abierto y sangrante en la sien izquierda.

_Bajo ninguna circunstancia, les quites un ojo de encima a los niños._

Tessa lo iba a matar.

James no soltó una sola lágrima mientras Will lo recogía del suelo, ni mientras Will le curaba la brecha en la cabeza en una improvisada enfermería que había montado en salón, donde trasladó la cuna de Lucie y todo lo necesario para atender a los niños. James sólo lo miraba con cara triste, de disculpa, igual que Matt.

Will no podía regañar a los niños si le ponían esas expresiones angelicales de no haber roto nunca un plato. Primero, porque se sentía incapaz, y segundo porque él mismo también comenzaba a sentirse indispuesto. Notaba las piernas inestables y el resto de miembros entumecidos, y a aquello se sumaba una especie de latido febril en su cabeza, como si alguien se estuviera entreteniendo con un bombo y un tambor en su interior. Además, le picaba todo el cuerpo. Como si fuera un perro sarnoso, un gato con millones de pulgas. Una insoportable comezón por toda la piel.

Se encontraba tan rematadamente fatal que llegó a pensar que aquello podía ser mortal. La muerte podía ser inminente.

¿Cómo iba a cuidar de sus hijos si él también caía enfermo?

Por suerte, los refuerzos llegaron cuando todavía no era demasiado tarde. En el momento en que escuchó la campana de la puerta, Will enseguida supo que era Jem; su Marca de parabatai palpitaba cada vez que él se encontraba cerca, nunca importó si la runa seguía operativa o no. Will lo podía sentir.

En la entrada, con la túnica de pergamino cubriendo su cuerpo, las manos entrelazadas bajo las mangas y el capuchón calado hasta los ojos, estaba Jem. Éste bajó la capucha y una expresión de espanto se le dibujo en la cara nada más verlo.

"Madre de Dios. ¿Qué te está pasando Will? Tienes un aspecto terrible", dijo colocándole una mano sobre cada hombro.

Puede que se notara un poco su histerismo cuando por fin apareció Jem, sin embargo, Will se sintió un poco más estable gracias al simple contacto de su amigo. Era su lazo, la fuerza mágica que los unía, lo que le estaba dando fuerzas ¿Quién dijo que la unión entre parabatais se podía romper? La unión era eterna, e infinita, y tal vez la suya con Jem iba más lejos de una unión entre parabatais al uso. Tal vez la suya, además, fuera especial.

Will dijo algo en galés, y no supo descifrar su propio idioma.

"Will", lo apremió Jem. "Will, hermano, ¿estás bien? Farfullas cosas sin sentido".

Pero Will no estaba bien. Y sabía a qué se estaba refiriendo Jem al hablar de su terrible aspecto. Jem, que lo hablaba con palabras sonoras, en vez con susurros de la mente. Jem, que a sus ojos, en la noche clara de verano que era, con la luna flotando por encima de ellos, dándole a todo un aura de embrujo, parecía más humano que nunca. Ni siquiera las marcas en sus pómulos lo hacían perder su humanidad.

Y es que Will había visto su propio reflejo en los espejos que prendían colgados de algunos pasillos del Instituto.

Tenía manchas rojas por toda la piel, dibujando un macabro camuflaje sobre ella. Manchas como las de Lucie. No, sin duda, más y peores que las de Lucie. Las ronchas le aguijoneaban la piel como lengüetazos de fuego. El cuerpo estaba a punto de derrumbársele, como si fuera de papel. Y a pesar de que el tiempo en el exterior era agradable y templado, porque estaban en pleno mes de Junio, había tenido que encender el fuego de la chimenea del Salón del Instituto, sentía los dedos de las manos y los pies como témpanos de hielo, y si continuaba esa tendencia descendente en su temperatura corporal, pensó que era posible que acabaran por amputárselos. Pero a pesar del hielo en el cuerpo, la cabeza le ardía febril, notaba su cerebro en llamas, podía sentirlo derretirse a través de las paredes del cráneo. Sus pensamientos, sin sentido, chocaban unos contra otros como un desordenado caos, por eso era incapaz de decirle a Jem nada sensato. Supo que volvió a farfullar palabras discordantes cuando Jem le dijo:

"Calla ya y vamos dentro", cargando con su peso hacia el interior.

Jem lo tumbó en un diván cuando llegaron al Salón, a la improvisada enfermería que él mismo había montado. Will lo miraba sorprendido, mientras éste se deshacía de su hábito, quedando vestido con una camisa de fino lino blanco y unos pantalones anchos, como los que usaban para entrenar. Esa versión tan humana de Jem no se había prodigado mucho desde que fue acogido en la Ciudad Silenciosa, y Will, en su estado febril, disfrutó de ella mientras Jem lo cuidaba tanto a él como a sus hijos.

Jem, su hermano de sangre, era lo único en lo que Will podía encontrar consuelo en tan traumática situación. Él se ocupó de colocar paños mojados tanto en la frente y las muñecas de Lucie como en las de Will. Les administró un cataplasma sobre las erupciones que rebajo el picor, y les hizo tomar un brebaje que a ambos les bajó la fiebre. Matt y James se estaban portando como dos monaguillos redimidos, observando todo lo que Jem hacía con sus ágiles y delgadas manos, o mirándolo a él con expresión de disculpa o a Lucie con semblante de preocupación.

"Tío James", repetía su hijo sin parar mientras Jem le curaba de nuevo el corte en la frente. "Papá y Lucie van a ponerse bien, ¿verdad tío James?".

A lo que Jem le revolvía el oscuro cabello con la mano libre, torcía la sonrisa y contestaba:

"Por supuesto, sobrino. Mañana por la mañana, todo el mundo estará fresco como una verdura. Podrás obligar a tu padre a jugar a los indios, si así quieres".

Y James sonreía, y Matt sonreía, como si les hubieran absuelto de la culpa, y Will se sentía infinitamente mejor.

Los cuidados de Jem tuvieron un efecto positivo en todo el mundo. Lucie comenzó a balbucear esos sonidos ininteligibles que hacen los niños cuando están contentos, y Will, tras unas cuantas horas de delirios, pudo enlazar letras y formar frases en un mismo idioma.

Lo primero que dijo, por supuesto, fue:

"Gracias James. Como siempre, gracias. Has vuelto a salvarme la vida".

Jem río, y su risa sonaba al Jem despreucupado y vivaz de hace unos años, alegre hasta en sus peores momentos, al Jem que nuca caía al abismo de la desesperación, a pesar d su cruel destinó; al Jem de siempre.

"Exageras, William, como siempre exageras".

"Tienes una mala tendencia a editar la verdad", repuso Will.

"Donde quiera que estemos, somos uno Will", contesto Jem en tono serio, tras hacer una pausa, aunque la seriedad se desvaneció rápidamente. "De hecho, está comenzando a picarme todo el cuerpo. Espero que sea urticaria, y no esa rara enfermedad mundana que habéis contraído los Herondale".

"Estás perdido, Carstairs. Los Hermanos tendrán que ponerte en cuarentena", le advirtió Will, y por primera vez desde que encontró a su niña repleta de rojeces por la mañana, se permitió una sonrisa.

"Los Hermanos querrán expulsarme por escapar de la Ciudad Silenciosa al recibir tus ruegos. Si me convierto en un repudiado, será tu culpa". Jem tragó saliva, adoptando otra vez esa seriedad en la voz, aunque seguía hablando en voz alta, sin telepatía.

"Pero supe, al leer los mensajes, que el Cambio no podía hacer nada con esa parte de mí. Supe que mi lugar hoy estaba aquí, con vosotros, con mi familia, contigo, Will".

Jem acudió al diván en el que se hallaba tumbado Will, se sentó en el suelo, a su lado, y cogió con su delgada mano, la fuerte y callosa mano de Will. Encajaban perfectamente. Los huesos de Jem ya no eran frágiles como los de un pájaro, y los de Will se habían hecho más robustos con los años. Y el lazo entre ambos seguía siendo firme y sólido y lleno de voluntad, porque así lo querían los dos.

Lo somos, se dijo Will. Seguimos siendo uno, hermano.

Will pensó en que la agonía de las horas previas había valido la pena, a cambio de volver a tener a Jem tan cerca por un día más. Hablo, y lo hizo para decir las únicas palabras posibles.

"Así es".

* * *

**a/n: **_espero que os haya gustado. Si me regaláis un review me haríais inmensamente feliz. Tengo que decir que hay algunas cosas en el fic salidas de mis licencias creativas: la disposición de las habitaciones en el Instituto de Londres, o la diferencia de edades entre James y Lucie principalmente, aunque puede que encontréis algo más._

_Mucha suerte en el reto para todo el mundo_


End file.
